Sabrinas Dream Room
by Epic Queen of Hearts
Summary: Sabrina s room is her favorite room in the whole world.And here s why.
1. Chapter 1

Well, this sucks.

My name is Sabrina Grimm.

I live with my grandmother, my sister [who will die], and my parents, Little Red Riding Hood, Uncle Jake, and Puck [uh].

So here's why I'm so sad.

My grandma thought we needed to know each other better. I have no problem with Uncle Jake and my dad bonding but Me, Daphne and Red? That's a new low, ; I have to 'bond' with Puck. That is just wrong.

I hate him, but for some crazy reason, Daphne thinks we're ? Are you serious? He doesn't have a soul. He is an evil flying device of DOOM. No more James Bond for me.

So, we decided to go to the mall. Of course, Puck had to go with us. Being our 'protector' and all. So, we [I was forced] went to this really girly store. So Puck decided to stay outside and go to Reebok or something.

When we got into the store, Daphne, being Daphne, wanted to try stuff. Of course I was dragged into it.

So [I am using that word a lot], they glamour me up, then we paid for it. So [got to look that up in a thesaurus] I was reluctantly pushed out the door. We got home and I walked in the door, only to hear a click and Red saying "Sorry Sabrina. Daphne talked me into it. Have fun."

"WAIT! How can you trap me in this house alone?"

I heard a voice behind me. "Oh you're not alone." That voice. Fairy boy.

I started banging on the door. "Get me out of here. Now!" I stopped banging, turned to Puck and said, "Try anything and you die. This is some of Daphne's 'soul mate' crap.I am going to my room. Don't bother me. Or else. Later, Fairy Boy." I stomped up the stairs to my room.

My new and improved room.

The 2 pigs that are left built me a dream room. Like Puck and Daphne's. I went to my swing bed. It was so cool. There was a mini-trampoline that you could jump on to get to my bed. Ice cream sandwich bench, mechanical closet, Huge TV, Gummy bear chandelier [flame resistant],the TV has a built in hair-dryer. The bathroom is gummy-bar themed, too. The curtain has real gummy bears on it[don't tell anyone, but I eat them sometimes][Like in iGet A Hot Room].

And I was just about to take a shower.

When Puck walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" I screamed, trying to cover myself up "Perverted much?"

"Ew, no. I needed you to make me some food. But you're too busy being cleaning yourself." He said covering his eyes and trying to back out of the bumped into the wall next to the door. "Ow!" He screamed.

I helped him up and pushed him out. "Wait until I finish taking a shower, Perverted Puck." I yelled

"I am not perverted."

Before I closed the door, I saw him jump on the mini-trampoline and onto my bed.

_I have to disinfect that later._

I took a shower, got dressed in the bathroom, grabbed my disinfectant, and walked in to my room.

Puck was lying on my bed, looking up at ceiling. As I sat down at my TV/hairdryer, I asked him, "Why are you just staring at the ceiling?"

"Huh? Oh, I was sleeping. It's a trick I learned for school." Puck said, sitting up.

"You can sleep with your eyes open? That's actually pretty cool." I said over my hairdryer. I turned it off. "I have to disin-puck my bed. Move" I walked over to my bed.

"What's the magic word?" He teased

"Lotion" I said, rolling my eyes.

"You know me so well." He said, smiling

"Yea, Yea. Now sit up. "I told him. He followed my orders and I sprayed my bed. Then we both laid down.

"How long have we been trapped in here?" I asked him

He looked at an imaginary watch. "Like three hours." He punched me on my arm.

"What was that for?" She asked

"I don't know. Stop quizzing me!" He shouted

"I'm gonna get you!" I pinned him down on my bed.

"Now what are you going to do?" He said smugly, thinking he had won.

"I'll tell you what I am going to do." Our faces were dangerously close. I leaned down and kissed him. I pulled away after about 6 seconds.

"You will never win." I whispered in his ear.

"Man, I can't do nothing in this house." He exclaimed. Typical Puck.

"No, you can't. But I can do this." I said, leaning down and kissing him. And at that moment, my room became my favorite place in the world.

Outside the Window of Sabrina's Room  
-

"It worked! We are geniuses, Red!" Daphne said hugging her.

"I know, Daph! Wait, if you're hugging me then who is-"

_**CRASH!**_

"Holding the latter. " Red finished

"My butt hurts." Daphne said, rubbing her derrière.

I looked out my window. "That's what you get! You're gonna die Daphne!" Red signed in relief. "You too, Red. But first…"

I put my arms around Puck's neck and he put his arms around my waist.

And we kissed.

Well, this rocks!


End file.
